jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mar
'''Mar '''was a historical figure; the founder of Haven City and a holy warrior chosen by the Precursors to protect the universe. Biography The greatest warrior the world has ever known, a holy figure worshiped by the people, and founder of the most powerful city in the world, Mar is a figure that most people grew up hearing stories about. It's known that he built the shield wall that protects Haven from Metal Heads, designed the Eco Grid that powers it, and is responsible for the hollowing out of a massive eco mine just outside the city. He was also responsible for the construction of a massive cannon so powerful only the Precursor Stone could power it, designed to destroy the Metal Head Nest and kill the monsters' leader, Kor. It's also insinuated that he might have been responsible for the invention of Combat Racing, as the track where it's said the sport got its start is called the Mar Coliseum. First defender in the long-standing war with the Metal Heads, Mar is said to have died before being able to use his cannon to end the war, and was supposedly laid to rest in Mar's Tomb, located under Baron Praxis' Statue in Haven City, along with the Precursor Stone in an apparent attempt to keep it out of the wrong hands. In spite of his seeming inability to complete his life's mission, Mar was relied on by the Precursors and in fact destined to overthrow not only the Metal Heads but the Dark Makers as well, being the element to tip the scales in the universal war that left his planet unfinished and caused the Precursors to disappear eons ago. Mar/Jak Connection Many believe Mar and Jak are the same person. There is evidence to both support and cast doubt upon this theory: Armor of Mar In Jak 3, Jak obtains a set of Precursor Metal armor said to be worn by Mar himself in his battles for the planet. Whether there are more pieces waiting to be found is uncertain, but there are four parts obtainable during the course of the game. *Gauntlets: Found in the desert during the first Artifact run in Act I, Damas gives Jak permission to keep them. *Leg Armor: These are found while exploring the Eco Mine in Act I. *Shoulder Armor: Discovered on one of the pillars leading to the Astro-Viewer in South Haven Forest after destroying the Dark Eco plants in Act II. *Chest Armor: Awarded to Jak by Damas himself after defending Spargus from the Dark Makers in Act III. This piece seems to have some sentimental value, as it was Damas' intention to present it to his son, Mar, when he came of age. The fact that Jak is the same person makes this a rather important piece of metal. Trivia *Mar's name is used as an oath in Jak II, during the Underground operative shuttling mission: "Thank Mar you're here!" *The statues of Mar shown throughout the series have what appear to be curved horns, lending credibility to the theory that Jak doesn't fulfill his role as Mar until much later in life, and indicating that he does gain eventual full control over his darker half. **The horns, however, could be nothing more than a helmet. *At the end of Jak II, Samos potentially foreshadows Jak's identity as Mar with the line "He may be closer than you think." This denotes that he was somehow aware of Jak's entire history, perhaps through his dealings with Onin, and simply never felt it necessary to share this with Jak. Category:Characters